


Christmas In L.A.

by NefcyIsACoward



Series: Christmas in L.A. [1]
Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: EVERYONE IS FUCKING G A Y, F/F, Multi, Other, Trans Marco, Trans Marco Diaz, and there was only one bed, and they were snowed in, deadnaming tw, marcie is the protaganist as it were, misgendering TW, quouple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefcyIsACoward/pseuds/NefcyIsACoward
Summary: Some JanStarCieKie (That's Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly, Marcie Diaz and Jackie Lynn Thomas) fluff.A freak blizzard has struck L.A. and the girls, with nowhere to go, have an evening together.





	1. It's Coming Down

Marcie stared out the window. It was December, her favorite time of year. Though she would never admit it, she secretly wished that she didn't live in L.A. this time of year. She'd always wanted to see it snow. It would be so beaut-

 

"Yo! Earth to Marco?" Marcie snapped out of her thoughts as Janna flopped onto the couch beside her. "Hey. Sorry, I just got a bit zoned out," Marcie explained, "I'm worried about my parents." Jackie poked her head into the room, hearing this. "Don't worry. I'm sure this freak weather on the T.V. is nothing." "I mean come on. It's L.A. What weather do we have to speak of besides heat?" Janna chimed in. Marcie sighed.l  "That's true. So, what're we gonna watch?" It was at this moment that a rift in space-time opened in the middle of the room, and Star walked through. "Guess who raided a Blockbuster?" she asked, producing a massive bag of assorted DVDs. "Star! You can't do that! It's stea-" "Oh hush Marco," Janna interjected as she began to sift through the pile, "Just help us pick a damn movie.""Fine. But I am returning every one of these once we're done." The girls all sat there sifting through the pile, each making smaller piles of their own. After half an our they stood back and admired their handiwork. Jackie broke the silence “Okay, let’s see what we’ve got. In Janna’s pile we have Saw, Saw II, Saw III, Saw IX, Saw X, and… something called Happy Tree Friends..? In Marco’s pile we’ve got The Complete Naruto Boxed Collection, half a dozen Studio Ghibli films, and Zombieland Saga. All *ahem* fine choices. In Star’s we have The Princess Bride, The Princess Bride, The Princes- Star, these are all the same movie.” “Sorry, they all looked good.” “Whatever, in my pile I’ve got…” Jackie trailed off as all four girls noticed what was happening outside the window. Big, fluffy snowflakes had begun to fall. “Whoa.” Marcie was speechless in awe. Janna however, was not. “Looks like Marco finally got  _ his  _ big wish” Marcie winced at this comment but let it slide. She was pretty sure Janna knew, what with her incessant hacking and stalking, but was Marcie gonna ask her? No Ma’am. *If Janna’s gonna torture me the so be it* Marcie thought to herself. Then another thought struck her. “Ohmygod! What does this mean about my parents? How’re they gonna get home?” “Relax Marco,” Star cooed, “their flight will probably be a bit delayed, but that’s it.” Janna added on, “Bedsides, this is not going to stick around. It’s L.A. after all. Let’s close the curtains and put on a movie and by the time we’re done, I guarantee you there will be no snow in sight.

 

Two hours later, as ‘Storybook Love’ played from the T.V., Marcie anxiously scampered to the window. “Relax,” Jackie started, “It’s gonna be fi-” She stopped because at that moment Marcie pulled back the curtains to reveal four feet of snow. “Holy. Shit.” Jackie allowed herself to swear this once as the snow came halfway up the window. “OHMYGODWHATSHAPPENING” Marcie began to freak out a little, in the way that one might describe someone locked in a room with a rabid badger ‘a little freaked out’. Star decided to do something. “Marco. Calm down man. God, you can be such a girl sometimes.” Janna stifled a laugh. “Look. I’m sure they’ll be fine in New York, they can get a hotel and wait for this all to be over,” Star continued. “Star, I told you this was a bad idea…” Jackie said in a singsong manner. Marcie looked up through her tears. “Wait. Star? What does she mean by ‘Bad Idea’?” Star laughed nervously. “Ha. Funny story that…” “Star? What. Did. You. Do?” Marcie asked incredulously. Star blushed, her cheekmarks turning from pink to maroon. She looked down at the ground. “So, the thing is, I was having such a fun time. Just the four of us hanging out, watching the house. So I…” “You what?” “I SUMMONED A GIANT MAGICAL SNOWSTORM SO WE COULD HAVE A FEW MORE DAYS TOGETHER. Okay?” Marcie was at a loss for words. She collapsed onto the couch is disbelief, on the verge of tears. “Seriously?” Star screamed, “I put all this effort into making sure we can have even more fun together and this is how you react? You, Marco Diaz need to. Man. Up.” That was it. Marcie started bawling and ran from the room. “Great job, Star” Janna said sarcastically, as she followed Marcie up to her room. “Oh. Oh god. I can’t believe I just said all of that to Marco. Oh no.” Star began crying as well, as Jackie put her arm around Star to comfort her.


	2. Rubber Duckie, You're So Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janna and Marcie have a chat.  
> Janna helps Marcie take the edge off of her dysphoria.

Janna closed the door to the bedroom. Marcie lay on her bed, quietly crying into her pillow. “What do you want?” Marcie asked through the tears. “I just wanna help.” Janna said, sitting down next to Marcie. “You can’t. You wouldn’t understand.” Marcie tried to cover herself in all the bed coverings she had, to hide from the outside world. Janna sighed. “It’s not like how you think it is.” Her voice faltered. “I- I know everything.” Marcie immediately went into denial. “Know what? You’re just being ridiculous. There’s nothing to know” Janna sighed again. “Look, Marcie is it?” Marcie nodded. “I know what’s going on Marcie, and I want to help you, but you’ve got to talk to me” “I- I don’t know where to begin.” “Let’s start with this. How long have you known?” “No, actually, I want to know how long YOU’ve known” Marcie snapped “And how do you know?” Janna scratched the back of her neck anxiously. “Haha. Long story.”

 

_ Star ran palmal down the hallway of the school. She had just had an awesome weekend with Marco and couldn't wait to tell Janna about it. As she rounded the corner she ran right into her friend. “Janna Banana!” She exclaimed. “Oh hey Star, how’s it hanging?” “You would not believe the weekend Marco and I just had.” “Oh?” “So first my friend Ponyhead got taken to this evil school, right? And so Marco and I decided to break into the school to rescue her. But here’s the catch, we were disguised as students, but it’s a princesses only school. So get this: Marco had to dress up as a princess! Right, so we went through the school in our disguises, and I think Marco started some sort of rebellion, but we found Ponyhead and escaped. But here’s the crazy part. Marco didn’t want to take off the dress. I had to fight him to get it off. Hilarious, right?” Janna was having a sensible chuckle over the story until a very sudden realization hit her. “R-right Star, funny story. Look, I’ve, uh, I’ve gotta go” She ran off to the school library. She staked out behind a bookshelf, and watched Marco walk in, sit down at a computer, and start typing away. Half an hour into their lunch break, Marco got up and went to use the bathroom. Janna seized this opportunity and walked over to the computer. She drew from her pocket a Rubber Ducky and plugged it into the back of Marco’s computer. Marco came back and kept typing on the computer, unaware of the software logging his every keystroke. When the bell rang, he got up and left his computer. Janna waited five minutes into the next class to make sure he wasn’t coming back. If what was on that thumb drive was what she thought would be, she would be too busy to go to class anyway. _

  
… and then I found your Tumblr URL, which was pretty much game over for you being in the closet. I’m sorry. I just thought if I knew I could help.” Janna finished her story and Marcie sat in silence for a moment. Then she spoke, “You know, even though I hate you for it, it is relieving to have someone I can talk to.” “You could talk to the other girls.” Janna suggested. Marcie recoiled. “No way. I am not ready for that any time soon.” “Okay,” Janna conceded, “But it would make this evening a lot more interesting.” “Not yet,” said Marcie, “Not yet.” Janna perked up all of a sudden “But that doesn’t mean that you have to be totally miserable.” “What do you mean?” “Subtle makeover? The other girls won’t be able to tell, but I bet it’ll take the edge off of the dysphoria.” Marcie headed into the bathroom and Janna grabbed Star’s bag of cosmetics. Fifteen minutes of clear nail polish, extremely well matched foundation, and light layers of blush Marcie looked in the mirror. Her eyes began to well up. Where she had previously seen features she hated, she now saw potential. “Thank you Janna,” she muttered awestruck “Thank you so much.” “No prob. Now how about you go talk to Star. It doesn't have to be about _this_ , but you two should go make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but for now I'm trying to do one a day.  
> Also, the flashback is from before Janna knew about Marcie, and it's from her perspective, hence the deadnaming and misgendering,


	3. Me Inside Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star has a fun activity planned. Later, Janna begins to put her own plans into action.

Marcie walked solemnly down the stairs. As she came around the landing she was greeted to a familiar blonde blur bounding into her vision. “Hiiiiiiii Marco.” “Oh, uh, hi Star. Look I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.” “For What?” Marcie stood there dazed for a second. “For… getting into a huge fight with you?” “Oh right,” Star laughed, “I’m way over that. Jackie and I have been watching Vine comps for the past while. What about you two.” Janna cut in. “The same actually. Marci- I mean, Marco and I were doing it to make us feel better.” “Oh Cool. But I’m about fed up with Vine comps. I’ve got an even better idea. Janna, Jackie, come huddle. Marco, just wait over there.” Marcie went to the opposite side of the room and sat as the other girls whispered. All of a sudden, her phone buzzed. A text from Janna.

-Yo M. What they’re planning, you’re either gonna love or hate.

Marcie texted back:

*What does that mean?

-Look, I can’t type it subtly. Please just don’t freak out.

*Janna you’d better tell me.

At that moment Star squealed. “Okay Marco, guess what we’re doing?” she asked with a worrying amount of energy. Marcie hadn’t even had time to think before Star said, “Okay I’ll tell you. You’re getting a… MAKEOVER!” “W-what?” Marcie squeaked in shock. “That’s right. Don’t worry, all you have to do is sit there and we’ll do the rest.” Star pushed her into a chair and wasted no time in getting to work. As the girls were doing who knows what to her face, Marcie was having somewhat of an existential crisis. On the one hand, being treated like this, even as a joke, was giving her more euphoria than she had felt in years. On the other hand, if she acted too excited she feared she might out herself. But when all was said and done, and Marcie looked in the mirror, all of her premeditation went out of the window. She looked up and saw herself, and immediately broke down into tears. “Whoa, Marco. I didn’t think I did that bad of a job” Star tried to explain herself. Barely speaking through the tears, Marcie mumbled “It’s beautiful.” “I’m sorry?” “It’s beautiful Star. Thank you so much.” “I mean, I wouldn’t say it’s all that, but I’m glad you like it. Hey, Marco, are you okay buddy?” Marcie wiped a tear from her eye and stiffened up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jackie glanced at her watch.”Oh crap guys. It’s getting late. We should probably get to bed. I can see that Marco’s already tired to the point of tears, and we don’t know what tomorrow will hold.” Everyone agreed that that was a good. Plan. The four girls went upstairs when Marcie had a thought. “Wait, where is everyone going to sleep?” “We thought you and Star could sleep is your rooms, and Janna and I could share your parents’ bed” explained Jackie.

Marcie headed into her room and lay down in bed. She was tired from a long day and was ready to get some sleep. As she lay down in bed she felt something brush past her. She sat bolt upright. “Who’s there?” Silence. She reached for her interdimensional scissors, but her hand just struck the nightstand. The scissors were gone. Just then, the lights blinked on. At the foot of her bed stood Janna, wielding her scissors like a butterfly knife. “How’s it going girl?” “Janna! What are you doing in here?” Marcie said in a hoarse shout. “What, you think we’re actually going to bed? Psh. C’mon” She said, casually ripping a hole through space and time. “Where are we going?” “You’ll see Marcie. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry that it's been so long. I hit a rough patch, and lost direction for the story, but I'll try to be more regular. And I promise, the lesbian fluff in coming, but I'm doing some trans gal stuff first. Hope you enjoy <3


	4. All Lost In The Super Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcie and Janna go on an adventure.

Marcie stepped through the other side of the hole and rubbed the interdimensional dust out of her eyes. She look around with bewilderment. “A Sears, Janna? Really?” “You’ll see.” coaxed Janna. The girls walked around the surprisingly full store for a while. They eventually reached a secluded part of the store and Marcie broached a question that she’d been wondering for a long time. “So, uh Janna…” “Mhm?” “You said that before you even knew I was.. A girl, that you had a hunch. And I was just wondering what gave you that hunch.” “Are you worried about being found out? Because I can assure you that you keep it pretty well under wraps” “But you knew! Before Star said anything, before you found my Tumblr, you said you had a hunch.” “Look Marcie. Most people wouldn’t pick up on it. The only reason that I did is because-” Her voice cracked “Because I remember what it feels like.” “Janna.. So… you’re-” “-Leave it!” 

Janna grabbed Marcie by the hand and pulled her all the way through the store to the changing rooms. She shoved Marcie into one and closed the door. Marcie was now standing in the middle of a changing room all alone. She was about to open her mouth to ask Janna what was going on when her friend threw a veritable mountain of clothes over the door on top of her. “Try these on” Janna told Marcie, leaning against the door. Marcie looked down at the clothes on the floor. Dresses, skirts, even some girly underwear. “Janna! I can’t try these on. What if someone sees and tells everyone” “Thought you might say that,” Janna laughed, “That’s why we’re where we are.” “In a Sears..?” “Perhaps I should say why we are when we are. So while yes, we are in a Sears, but we’re in a Sears in 1970. Even if anybody does see you, it’ll be 35 years until you’re even born. You’re totally safe.” “Wow Janna I- I don’t know what to say.” “How about ‘I’ll try on those clothes now’” “Oh. Right” Marcie spent the next 15 minutes or so trying on various clothes. The pile of tried on clothes grew bigger, but so did Marcie’s smile. 

When she finally stepped out she was wearing a dark blue dress, and had a small bag of other clothes at her side. “Took you long enou-” Janna was cut off by Marcie throwing her arms around her. “Thank you so much Janna.” “Woah. Easy there. You doing okay?” Marcie sniffed “Absolutely” “Now let’s go check out. We’ve been here long enough” Janna and Marcie headed towards the checkout. As the approached the till, the cashier asked “Did you girl find everything you were looking for?” Marcie almost died of happiness. Once outside, they found a secluded alleyway for them to return home in. Marcie produced her pair of scissors. She stared down at it with a pained expression, and Janna, following her gaze, found she was staring wistfully at her old name. Janna grabbed the twin blades out of her hand. “Come with me. We’re gonna go visit on old friend”

Hekapoo lounged lazily in her hot tub of lava. She had had a hard week, and deserved a bit of rest. Which meant of course that this was an opportune moment for a wrent to tear open in the fabric of spacetime, right in her forge. The two teenage girls stepped through it and it closed behind them. Hekapoo groaned to herself. “Yo! H-Poo! Need a favor” Janna shouted at the demon. Hekapoo got out of the lava, fully clothed. “Look, I told you Janna, I’m working on your request, but I don’t know if I can make a dimensional butterfly knife. “ “That’s not what I’m here about. Marcie, you tell her.” Marcie stepped forward, trembling. “H-Hi Hekapoo. I was, uh, just wondering if-” “Out with it!” “Right. Hekapoo, I’m not Marco anymore. I’m Marcie. And I was wondering if you could change my scissors to be that way as well.” “Normally I wouldn’t. But I am still impressed that you managed to pass all my challenges. I’ll do it.” Hekapoo grabbed the scissors from Marcie and plunged them into lava. A few seconds later when they emerged, the ‘O’ had morphed into an ‘I’ and an ‘E’. As Hekapoo handed the tool to Marcie, a tear began to roll down her cheek. “Thanks H. It means a lot.” Just as the girls were about to leave a sudden thought struck Marcie. “Wait, did Janna have to do tests too?” “Nah,” Hekapoo replied, “She just managed to make it here one day without scissors and I thought that counted as enough of a test.” Marcie sliced through the air with her new scissors, taking the girls back home to earth. A few short seconds later they arrived home. It was morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and too very angry blondes were staring them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I have been writing a lot today! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. And yes, Janna's trans too ^_^ Deal W/ it. Star and Jackie are mad? Why? See why next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Now the girls are paired off OwO  
> This is my first time writing fanfic so it might be a bit messy.  
> Also, FYI the Diaz parents will play a less major role in future chapters.


End file.
